


Unions

by xTarmanderx



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Buck celebrates his first Christmas with Eddie and Christopher. Their gifts for him bring a whole new meaning to the word ‘family’.





	Unions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Adri! Thank you for convincing me to write for this fandom and screaming with me other episodes. Buddies for life! 💕

Eddie’s surprised when he’s the first to wake Christmas morning. When he slips out of bed, Buck doesn’t stir or shows any signs of waking up. He slips on his favorite black robe and into his slippers, easing himself out of the room and going down the hall to check on Christopher. His son is still soundly sleeping, spread like a starfish in his bed. It brings a smile to his lips and he carefully shuts the door, walking back down the hall and crossing through the living room to the kitchen. He fills the coffee pot with water and powers it on, grabbing two mugs from the cabinet as he waits. It won’t be long before Buck wakes up, lured by the scent of caffeine and the need for it and peppermint creamer. Eddie doesn’t mind waiting on his own. It’s nice to steal a few moments of solitude to himself, though he knows he’d like to crawl back under the covers and spend a few more minutes sharing warmth with Buck. They’ve been together for eight months, Buck moving in after the first three together, and he can’t imagine how he’s been without him for so long. He fits so easily into Eddie and Christopher’s lives, a piece that they didn’t even know they’ve been missing. 

The coffee pot finishes and he fills the two mugs, adding the creamer and two scoops of sugar that he knows Buck will need to kickstart his day. He’s never been much of a morning person. This is the first time in a few weeks that they’ve been off for an extended period of time and Eddie wants to enjoy these last few hours before they have to go in to the station. These last few days have been wonderful, giving him the rest he’s needed while letting him putting the finishing touches on his and Christopher’s gifts for Buck. He and Buck have agreed on only giving each other a single gift while putting the rest of their holiday money toward Christopher. It was Buck’s idea and it’s just another reason to add to the list of why Eddie is hopelessly in love with him. 

A few minutes later, he hears Buck’s slow footfalls headed toward the kitchen. He slips out of his bathrobe and holds it out, smiling as Buck slides it over his shoulders and reaches out for his mug of coffee. “Thanks,” his boyfriend mumbles after his first sip. “Christopher’s still not up?” He asks, rubbing at his eyes. 

“No. I thought I’d let him sleep in a little longer.” Eddie shrugs and leans in, pressing a kiss to sleep warm skin. “How did you sleep?” He asks, gently brushing his knuckles across Buck’s cheek. The other man sighs in contentment and sways slightly closer, his eyes half lidded as he takes another sip of his drink. 

“Fine. Would have been nice waking up next to you,” Buck says softly. They both know there’s nothing to say to that. Eddie’s had early mornings ingrained in him since his tours abroad and it’s a hard habit to break. “You want to exchange our gifts now and give Christopher our full attention for his?” Buck asks. 

“No, afraid I can’t do that. Christopher begged to see me give you your gift. He wants me to do it after you get yours from him.” Eddie grins fondly as Buck’s eyes narrow. 

“I told you guys not to get me anything from him. You didn’t have to do that.” Buck says. Eddie can understand his concerns. While he makes decent money, a lot of it goes toward Christopher’s school and some months are harder than others. He appreciates Buck trying to be respectful of that. 

“It was Christopher’s idea.” Eddie shrugs one shoulder. Before Buck can protest again, the far bedroom door opens and Christopher comes shuffling slowly into the living room. 

“Feliz Navidad!” Christopher cries, grinning madly at the couple in the kitchen. 

“Feliz Navidad,” they echo back to him. Buck heads into the living room to sit in the couch, Eddie grabbing his coffee and following just behind. He settles against the cushions and lets Buck sink into his side, wishing his heart wasn’t thundering so loudly in his chest. As the gift exchange draws closer, Eddie can feel his nerves expanding in his chest and threatening to consume him. 

“Can I open first?” Christopher asks as he settles on the floor and sets his braces down beside himself. 

“Sure thing, little man.” Buck assures. Eddie nods his approval and the two men relax into each other, watching as Christopher tears into his gifts with enthusiasm. He excitedly thanks them for the new video game system and assortment of games, something Buck had splurged on. As he marvels over the Nerf guns that are his final unwrapping, Buck slides a small package into Eddie’s lap. “Merry Christmas,” he whispers with a shy smile. Eddie removes his arm from across his shoulders, tearing the package open and letting out a low whistle. It’s a small book that holds all of his baseball cards, a few new additions in the empty slots and unique drawings on each page. 

“I love it,” he smiles and presses a kiss to Buck’s cheek as he closes the book and traces his fingers along the gold trimmed baseball that decorated the thick leather cover. 

“I want to give Buck mine!” Christopher announces, beaming as he gets to his feet. He grabs the box and carefully moves forward with his braces, wobbling unsteadily with the added weight of the box. He sits back down as soon as Buck takes it in hand, bouncing eagerly in his spot with the biggest grin on his face. 

“Wait, let me get my phone for this. I want pictures.” Eddie says as he gets up. He laughs as Christopher whines in response, hurrying to the bedroom and collecting his phone from the nightstand. He opens his sock drawer and pulls out the small box he has for Buck, going back into the living room and stepping behind the arm of the couch. “Okay,” he says. Buck rolls his eyes and eagerly rips open the wrapping paper, his enthusiasm infectious and childlike as he opens his gift. As he lifts the lid of the box, Eddie hears his breath catch and he swallows hard. He bends down on one knee, waiting for Buck to talk to Christopher first.

“You...I don’t understand.” Buck swallows hard, the words slightly choked as he stares down at the paper that’s shaking in his grasp. “Is this for real?” He slowly shifts his gaze from Christopher’s eager nod to Eddie, his jaw going slack as he sees his boyfriend kneeling with a ring box. “Eddie…?”

“Eight months ago, you came into our life and changed everything for the better. Christopher and I were always a family, but you came in and fit like a piece that we hadn’t even known we were missing. When Christopher asked me last month about this, I knew I wanted you to become a forever part of our family. I love you, Evan Buckley. My son loves you and he wants nothing more than for you to be his second dad. So what do you say?” Eddie asks, his heart beating a million miles a second in his throat as he watches Buck’s expression explode into one of pure joy. Tears gather in his eyes and he nods without hesitation, a weak laugh escaping him as he sets carefully sets down the adoption papers.

“Yes.” He says, the word shaky but confident. “Yes, I’ll marry you. You’re my family.” He whispers, wiping at his eyes. Christopher cheers in excitement and Buck slides into the floor, pulling him into a hug and thanking him profusely. He moves to Eddie next, sliding the simple silver ring onto his finger before capturing his lips in a messy kiss. Hours later, when Christopher’s mother takes him for the afternoon and Buck drags him to the bedroom for a proper celebration, Eddie can’t help but feel that everything is perfect. 


End file.
